De zéro
by Fake of Hypocrisy
Summary: Verdammt waren Gilbert und seine unmöglichen Freunde! Eigentlich war sein chaotischer Mitstudent allgemein an jeglichen Sachen schuld, die ihn jemals in unangenehme oder gefährliche Situationen gebracht hatten. Nicht nur das, der verrückte Albino gab nun auch seine Telefonnnummer an wildfremde Menschen weiter. Was ihn letztendlich hierhin geführt hatte. k um sicher zu sein?


**Eine Wichtel FF für Poland unter dem Thema die schöne Kunst :D**

„Bleib bitte so sitzen. Ja, genau, leg die Finger vorsichtig auf die Tasten."

Der junge Mann zog die Augenbraue hoch, wartete einen Moment leistete der Bitte dann aber leicht missgelaunt Folge.

„Du weißt schon, dass kein Pianist so an einem Klavier sitzen würde?"

warf er trotzdem ein und erhielt dafür ein leichtes Lachen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, aber darum geht es hier ja auch nicht." Antwortete der andere Mann, der für das Model hinter einer Leinwand verborgen war. Einzig die in braune Hosen gekleideten Beine waren zu sehen. Wie es der Künstler immer schaffte, sich mit allen möglichen Farben zu bekleckern blieb dem jungen Mann ein Rätsel. Das Model runzelte die Stirn bei der Vorstellung, dass man diese Flecken nie wieder aus der Kleidung bekam, vielleicht mit Bleichen?

„An was denkst du schon wieder? Ich hoffe doch an mich." Mundwinkel zuckten darauf und ein bissiges „In deinen Träumen.", war die Antwort.

Warum der andere leise zu lachen begann, konnte er allerdings beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.

„Was?", fragte er genervt und war versucht sich die Schläfen zu reiben, eine Angewohnheit, die er von seinem Vater übernommen hatte und die ihm half, die Nerven zu behalten, vor allem wenn er es mit diesem Mann zu tun hatte.

„Es ist immer wieder amüsant dich wie ein Buch zu lesen, Roderich."

Besagter schnaubte verärgert.

„Solltest du dich nicht auf das Gemälde konzentrieren, Franz?", meinte Roderich bissig, nicht ohne der Leinwand einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Mein Herz blutet wenn du mich mit deiner harten Sprache verletzt, _mon ami_.", klagte die Stimme hinter dieser und das dazugehörige Gesicht kam zum Vorschein.

„Sprich es mir nach: _Fran-cis_." Dabei betonte der Mann beide Silben offensichtlich bewusst übertrieben, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen.

„_Francis._" Wiederholte er noch einmal, aber Roderich schenkte ihm nichts als einen giftigen Blick und richtete seine Augen auf die Fenster und die dagegen wachsende Birke.

Verdammt waren Gilbert und seine unmöglichen Freunde!  
Eigentlich war sein chaotischer Mitstudent allgemein an jeglichen Sachen schuld, die ihn jemals in unangenehme oder gefährliche Situationen gebracht hatten. Nicht nur das, der verrückte Albino gab nun auch seine Telefonnnummer an wildfremde Menschen weiter.

Was ihn letztendlich hierhin geführt hatte.

„_Bonne journée. Ce que je parle avec Roderich Edelstein?_"

„_Wer ist da? Ich spreche kein Französisch."_

„_Oh, das tut mir Leid. Hier ist Francis Bonnefoy._

„_Und weiter?"_

„_Gilbert hat dir nichts gesagt? Er sagt du habest zugesagt."_

„_Zugesagt wozu?"_

„_Als Model. Sicher, dass du nichts weißt?"_

„_Nein, und ich habe auch besseres zu tun, als mit Wildfremden zu telefonieren."_

„_Warte _, s'il vous plaît_!"_

Roderich seufzte. Warum hatte er innegehalten? Er hätte einfach auflegen können und müsste seine Freizeit nicht damit verbringen mit diesem irritierenden Franzosen zu streiten. Nicht zu sagen, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit Wortgefechte lieferten; es war eher so, dass er die meiste Zeit in die Luft starrte und Francis an seinem Gemälde malte. Trotzdem…

„_Ich habe dir wirklich zu danken mon ami!"_

„_Ja ja… Also Montag, Dienstag und Freitag Nachmittag an der Universität?"_

„_Oui. Trag am besten ein Hemd und… Eine gebügelte Hose."_

Roderich erinnerte sich noch an die Empörung die er empfunden hatte. Man trug seine Sachen schließlich immer gebügelt. Im Nachhinein war ihm allerdings eingefallen, dass Gilbert seine Sachen meist so zerknittert trug wie sie aus der Wäsche kamen, wenn sein Bruder sie nicht bügelte. Wer mit dem Albino befreundet war, musste so einiges gewohnt sein.

„_Natürlich."_

„_Gut dann bis morgen."_

„_Bis morgen, Franz."_

Schon in jenem Moment hatte er sich gewundert, dass ein Franzose einen deutschen Namen haben sollte. Ihm war allerdings nicht die Idee gekommen, dass er den Namen falsch verstanden haben könnte. Deshalb auch der Fauxpas beim Treffen.

„_Du bist Franz?"_

„_Francis."_

„_Was?"_

„_Mein Name ist Francis, nicht Franz."_

Unweigerlich zogen sich Roderichs Mundwinkel in ein kleines amüsiertes Lächeln. Eher deshalb, weil sich der andere wegen des Namens aufgeregt hatte. Der Österreicher fand seitdem Gefallen daran, den Franzosen wegen des Namens aufzuziehen.

„Bleib genau so!", kam nun plötzlich die Anweisung von diesem und Roderich runzelte die Stirn, worauf ein frustriertes Schnauben hinter der Leinwand hervorstieß.

„Was?", fragte er deshalb irritiert.

„Ich sage dir ´bleib so´ und du runzelst die Stirn."

„Mal einfach weiter." Gab Roderich zurück und schenkte der Leinwand einen giftigen Blick.

Als hätte er es gespürt schaute Francis wieder hervor, ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Du solltest öfter lächeln, dann würdest du nicht wirken als hättest du einen Stock im Arsch."

Einen Moment lang starrte Roderich den Franzosen nur verdattert an, im nächsten stand er wütend auf.

„Nur, weil ich nicht viel darauf halte, mich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen heißt dass nicht, dass ich, wie du sagst, einen Stock im Arsch habe." Er schoss Francis einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Für heute ist Schluss." Fügte er hinzu, nahm seine Tasche, die an der Wand lehnte und riss die Tür auf. Als von Francis kein Protest kam, rauschte er aus dem Raum, durch die Gänge und auf das Universitätsgelände. Auch wenn er irgendwie wusste, dass er überreagierte.

Endlich aus dem Backsteingebäude entkommen holte der junge Mann erst einmal tief Luft.

Der Franzose schaffte es immer wieder von neuem, ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen, sei es durch einen unnötigen Kommentar oder allgemein durch seine Präsenz.

Das Klingeln seines Handys lenkte ihn nun allerdings von seinen Gedanken ab. Seufzend fischte er das kleine Objekt aus seiner Tasche und betätigte den Annahmeknopf.

„Roderich.", kam es aus dem Lautsprecher des Gerätes.

„Eliza?" Roderich war sichtlich überrascht. Normalerweise rief ihn die energetische Frau nicht an, sondern kam gleich persönlich vorbei, auch auf die Gefahr hin ihn zu verpassen.

„Du musst morgen für mich einspringen."

Als Roderich aus Überraschung nicht antwortete, fuhr die Stimme fort.

„Du hast das doch früher auch öfter gemacht und es ist etwas wirklich Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen. Komm schon, du bist der einzige, der qualifiziert genug ist."

Der junge Mann war früher tatsächlich mehrere Male für die aufdringliche Frau eingesprungen, allerdings war der Grund ihre damalige Beziehung gewesen und nicht seine schlichte Freundlichkeit.

„Du bist wirklich der einzige den ich fragen kann, bitte." In ihrer Stimme lag dabei eine gewisse Verzweiflung, die Roderich straucheln ließ. Er hasste Elizabeta nicht, um Himmels willen, doch warum konnte sie ihren Job nicht selbst erledigen?

„Wann ist die Schicht?", fragte er und versuchte wenigstens ein wenig Verstimmung in seinen Ton zu legen.

„Danke, danke, Roddy! Du bist der Beste! Ich wusste das ich mich auf dich verlassen kann!"

„Die Zeit…", murrte er und rollte instinktiv seine Augen, trotz der Tatsache, dass Elizabeta nicht vor ihm stand.

„Oh… von zwölf bis neunzehn Uhr. Vielen Dank Roderich! Du bist wirklich ein Schatz!"

Ein lautes Klicken signalisierte ihm, dass die Frau aufgelegt hatte, ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen, Obwohl er es von seiner Ex-Freundin auch nicht anders kannte. Seufzend fuhr er sich durchs Haar und begann schon einmal gedanklich seinen morgigen, eigentlich freien Tag umzuplanen.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie so schnell für Frau Hedeváry einspringen konnten, so kurzfristig einen Ersatz zu finden ist sehr schwierig, vor allem da wir kurz an Kräften sind." Die Museumsleitung lächelte entschuldigend und strich sich eine flüchtige Strähne ihres aschblonden Haares hinter ihr Ohr.

„Sie kennen die Regeln ja sicher noch? Die Besucher dürfen die Werke-„

„Nicht berühren, beschmutzen, noch nicht einmal darauf atmen, ja." Roderich schob wissend seine Brille den Nasenrücken hinauf, so dass sie korrekt saß.

„Gut gut." antwortete die Frau mit beachtlicher Oberweite freundlich und wies zur nächsten Treppe.

„Zweiter Stock in der Epoche der Romantik." Dann ging sie auch schon schnellen Schrittes davon und Roderich fragte sich fast unbewusst, wie sie mit ihren Brüsten überhaupt gerade laufen konnte.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er anschließend die marmorne Treppe hinauf.

Das Museum am Stadtrand war eines der ältesten Gebäude der Umgebung und beinhaltete eine beachtliche Sammlung an bekannten und unbekannten Werken. Roderich liebte die Kunst, und die Art wie sie hier vermittelt wurde, was auch der Grund dafür war, dass er damals einen Teilzeitjob angenommen hatte.

Dann hatte er Elizabeta getroffen, die alles auf den Kopf stellte.

Wenn er an eine solche glauben würde, hätte man sagen können, dass sie seine erste große Liebe war. Unzähmbar und wild wie Feuer und trotzdem immer für ihn da.

Aber es hatte nicht sein sollen und er wusste genau, warum.

Er selbst war ein Mensch, der lieber im Haus saß und der zu viele Erwartungen in andere Menschen steckte, während Elizabeta die Menschen nahm wie sie kamen. Dies war am Ende der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie sich am Ende trennten.

Roderich seufzte leise und erklomm die letzte Stufe, denn so alt das Gebäude auch war, an einen Aufzug hatte man nie gedacht. Außerdem wäre wahrscheinlich nie das Geld dafür da gewesen, da die Gemälde ständiger Restauration benötigten, die nicht gerade billig war.

Ein kurzer Flurabschnitt führte ihn dann schließlich in die Romantik, wo ihm sogleich bekannte Landschaften entgegenblickten. Obwohl seine Lieblingsmalereien aus dem Barock stammten, konnte Roderich nicht anders, als auch diese Epoche zu bestaunen.  
"Die Romantik war alles andere als romantisch.", sprach ihn plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten an und er fuhr erschrocken herum.

Vor ihm stand Francis, der ihm neckend zuzwinkerte.

„Was machst du hier?" brachte Roderich nur pikiert hervor, nachdem er sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte.

„Es ist unhöflich, Leute zu erschrecken.", fügte er stirnrunzelnd hinzu und schnaubte verärgert.

Sofort zog der Franzose eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn für einen Moment schweigend an, was die Falten in Roderichs Stirn noch vertiefte, dann begann er schallend zu lachen.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen? Und sei still, wir sind hier in einem Museum, nicht im Zirkus." Fauchte Roderich irritiert und drückte seinen Zeigefinger Drohend gegen Francis Brust.

„Entschuldige, aber kann es sein, dass du eine sehr…" sein Gegenüber machte eine Pause, als würde er überlegen. „hitzige Persönlichkeit hast?"

Die Miene des Angesprochenen verfinsterte sich merklich, aber er wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern weshalb er resigniert die Hand sinken und auf der Hüfte ruhen ließ.

Allerdings schien dass den anderen von neuem zu belustigen, was Roderich nur umso mehr reizte.

„Wenn du nur hierher gekommen bist um dich über andere Leute lustig zu machen, kannst du gleich wieder gehen, der Ausgang ist direkt hinter dir." Presste er wütend hervor und wies mit der freien Hand in Richtung der Treppe, die er selbst zuvor hinaufgestiegen war.

Daraufhin legte Francis beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter, auch wenn er immer noch lächelte.

„Beruhig dich, _mon ami._ Ich bin hier wegen der Kunst, nicht um deine Nerven zu strapazieren."

Roderich presste genervt die Lippen zusammen und fegte achtlos die Hand von seiner Schulter, worauf Francis nur belustigt schnaubte.

„Also, bist du auch hier, um die wundervolle Kunst zu betrachten?", schnitt der Franzose ein neues Thema an, wobei er eine seltsame Geste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger machte.

„Ich arbeite."

„Oh."

Für einen Moment war sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort und Roderich wollte sich schon entnervt wegdrehen, als Francis abermals anhob zu sprechen.

„Welcher Künstler ist dein Liebster?", fragte er mit ernsthaftem Interesse und Roderich blinzelte einmal kurz, dann zog er nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Schmidt.", sagte er nach einem langen Moment und erntete sich damit einen anerkennenden Gesichtsausdruck von Francis.

„Ich hätte dich eher auf Rubens geschätzt vielleicht noch Rembrandt…", murmelte er gedankenverloren bis Roderich durch ein dezentes Husten auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Und du? Für welchen Maler begeisterst du dich?" Für einen Moment sah der Kunstliebhaber ihn verwirrt an bevor sich seine Miene Aufhellte und er offenbar sehr stolz, antwortete: „Toulouse-Lautrec"

„Ein Franzose." , bemerkte Roderich trocken und ein leichtes Lächeln zog an seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Er war ein Meister.", argumentierte Francis leicht pikiert bis er ebenfalls lächelte. „Der Name sagt dir nichts, oder?"

Roderich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich interessiere mich auch allgemein eher für Musik."

Darauf schnalzte der andere missbilligend mit der Zunge und machte eine ausholende Geste um sich herum.

„Diese Kunst hier und die Musik, beides ergänzt sich und inspiriert einander, aber keiner versteht es."

Belustigt zog Roderich die Augenbraue hoch und wollte gerade antworten, als Francis ihn mit einem lauten Ausruf unterbrach, zu dem der junge Mann nur knurrte.

„Was?", fragte er und hielt sich das Ohr. War die Lautstärke wirklich nötig gewesen?

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wofür ich gekommen bin!", erklärte Francis eilig und schoss ihm einen langen Blick zu.

„Was?", murrte Roderich ein weiteres Mal und wich entnervt dem Blick des anderen aus.

„Ich will es dir zeigen, komm mit."

Er wollte schon protestieren, als sein Gesprächspartner voraus lief, beließ es dann aber bei einem resignierendem Seufzen und folgte dem enthusiastischen Künstler.

Endlich hielten sie vor einer großen Leinwand, die bestimmt zwei Quadratmeter maß. Auf ihr war eine idyllische Landschaft zu sehen, durch die sich ein reißender Fluss zog. Zwei Menschen standen Hand in Hand auf einer Anhöhe im Schatten eines Baumes und betrachteten den orangeroten Sonnenuntergang, der die Landschaft in warmes Licht tauchte.

„Beeindruckend, _non_?" meinte Francis voller Begeisterung und wies mit dem Finger auf winzige, hellere Pinselstriche nahe den Köpfen der Betrachter.

„Sieh, die Haare fangen das Licht ein, obwohl die Menschen im Schatten stehen."

Fragend zog Roderich die Augenbraue hoch doch Francis legte nur einen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn für einen Moment an sich heran.

„Hey!", protestierte der Angegriffene darauf, wobei er gleichzeitig versuchte, sich aus der unangenehmen Umklammerung zu befreien. Zusätzlich stieß ihm, offensichtlich aufgrund der peinlichen Situation, die Röte in die Wangen, doch von dem Franzosen kam nur ein herzliches Lachen, dessen Vibrieren er durch die körperliche Nähe noch mehr spürte.

„Lass mich sofort los." , knurrte Roderich wütend, stieß schließlich seinen Ellenbogen in Francis Seite, dessen Griff sich sofort lockerte und hörte mit Genugtun ein schmerzerfüllten Ausruf von diesem.

„Du brichst mir das Herz.", brachte der Mann hervor und legte theatralisch die Hand auf die Brust, worauf Roderich die Augen rollte, auch deshalb, weil der andere die Schmerzen selbst verschuldet hatte.

Trotzdem hatte er eine leise Ahnung, dass sie sich wohl doch besser verstehen konnten, als noch zuvor gedacht, was daran liegen mochte, dass ihn die Begeisterung Francis für Kunst berührt hatte. Sie ähnelten sich doch in einem Punkt.

Zwei Tage später fand er sich wieder in dem leeren Raum der Universität wieder, aber Francis war noch nicht dort. Missgelaunt schnaubte Roderich und ließ sich auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl neben dem Klavier nieder wobei er sich wunderte, warum der Raum überhaupt offen war. Hatten die Leute hier keine Furcht vor Vandalismus?

Er zog die Augenbrauen und strich mit dem Daumen über die leicht vergilbten Tasten. Bisher war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, aber die G-Taste hing ein wenig tiefer als die anderen was ein entrüstetes Schnauben in dem Musiker hervorrief. Vorsichtig schlug er die beschädigte Taste an, die daraufhin einen hellen Ton von sich gab und er atmete erleichtert auf. Genauso achtsam ließ er nun die linke Hand zum Bassschlüssel gleiten, während der rechte Daumen auf dem G blieb.  
Der Pianist holte einmal tief Luft und begann dem klaren Rhythmus der Noten zu folgen, die sich vor langem in seinen Kopf eingebrannt hatten. Schnell aufeinander folgende Töne bildeten eine Melodie, die linke Hand sorgte für eine Begleitung die die allgemein lockere Stimmung des Stückes unterstrich.  
Deshalb liebte er die Musik so sehr. Zu jedem Gefühlszustand gab es eine Melodie, mehrere Melodien, die sich der Situation perfekt anschmiegten.  
Roderich begann sich mit der Musik zu bewegen und gleichzeitig mit einer konzentrierten Denkerfalte legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während die Melodie and Komplexität zunahm. Drei, zwei Takte noch, dann endete das Stück mit einem langen Ausklang der letzten Noten und Roderich seufzte zufrieden.

„Take Five, richtig?" , fragte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm und er zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Ja. Was hat so lange gedauert?"

Roderich drehte sich, damit er Francis ins Gesicht sehen konnte, welcher ihn angrinste. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch der andere hob nur beschwichtigend die Hand und hielt zeigte auf seinen Arm in dem sich zusammengerollte Poster befanden.

„Vorgestern kanntest du Toulouse-Lautrec nicht, heute wirst du sein wunderbares Werk betrachten, _mon ami_." Mit diesen Worten holte er ungefragt die Poster hervor und rollte eines nach dem anderen auf dem Boden aus und befestigte diese mit Kreppband am zerkratzten Laminat. Danach sah er erwartungsvoll zu Roderich auf, der alles interessiert, wenn auch leicht perplex beobachtet hatte.  
Vor ihm lagen vier Kunstdrucke, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Ölmalereien. Auf ihnen waren verschiedene Paare abgebildet die beieinander lagen. Zwei davon waren sogar in einen Kuss vertieft, die Arme umeinander geschlungen. Roderichs Augen huschten über die die Arme, die Haare und die wenig betonten Gesichter der Personen als ihm etwas auffiel.

„Das sind alles Frauen.", stellte er fest und fühlte wie ihm bei den zwei intimeren Bildern ein wenig Röte in seine Wangen stieß. Sofort bildeten sich Falten auf seiner Stirn und er sah ernst zu Francis, der ihn neugierig musterte.  
Roderich schwieg und wartete auf eine Erklärung, die unweigerlich mit einem leichten Glucksen Francis folgte.  
"Er ist berühmt für seine Bilder des Pariser Nachtlebens und Plakate.", er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr fort: „Und von lesbischen Frauen, meist Prostituierte." Erklärte der Künstler lächelnd, auch wenn Roderich auffiel, dass Francis ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sah. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Und wieso zeigst du mir diesen Künstler?", fragte er dann und animierte den anderen zum Fortfahren, nachdem dieser immer noch die ausgebreiteten Drucke anstarrte.

„Er malte die Menschen wie sie sind, das meine ich nicht im realistischen, sondern emotionalen Sinne.", gab er nach einer langen Pause zu und sah nun endlich zu Roderich hoch.  
"Sieh hier…", begann er und zeigte auf den Arm einer Frau, der locker um den Körper einer anderen geschlungen war. „Hier ist es egal, welches Geschlecht, es geht um die Beziehung der beiden an und für sich. Die andere Frau umarmt sie schließlich auch zurück."  
Roderich sah Francis verwirrt in die Augen und schnaubte.  
"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, worauf du hinaus willst."  
Darauf war Francis für einen Moment still und stieß dann einen seltsamen, frustrierten Laut aus, der entfernt an einen Schrei erinnerte.  
"… Vergiss, dass ich versucht habe, dir die Schönheit dieser Art Kunst zu lehren. Perlen vor die Säue."  
Roderich verschränkte die Arme und schoss Francis, der begann die Poster vom Boden zu lösen, einen bösen Blick zu.  
"Ich interessiere mich sehr wohl für Kunst. Du faselst nur Unsinn." , gab er empört von sich und war versucht dem anderen einfach einen Tritt in sein Hinterteil zu verpassen, unterließ es dann allerdings.  
In diesem Moment stand Francis auf, stellte sich vor Roderich und betrachte ihn für einen Moment mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Blick.

„Was?", fragte Roderich genervt und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Mir ist gerade eine Idee gekommen; Inspiration!"  
"Aha?"  
"Roderich… Ich möchte das Gemälde verändern."  
Diesem gefiel der Tonfall in der Stimme des anderen gar nicht.  
"Aha?", kommentierte er dennoch misstrauisch.  
"Könntest du dein Hemd bitte ausziehen?"  
"Bitte was?"  
"Ob du dein Hemd bitte ausziehen könntest." , wiederholte Francis und Roderich meinte, Frustration aus der Stimme des Franzosen zu hören.  
"Das habe ich verstanden.", knirschte er, „Aber wieso sollte ich vor dir mein Hemd ausziehen?"

„Ich möchte dich oben ohne malen, s'il vouz plaît." , bat sein Gegenüber mit ehrlicher Stimme und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Sitzenden.  
"Nein." , antwortete Roderich, als ihm die Hitze erneut begann, in die Wangen zu steigen und wich dem Blick des anderen aus.  
"… Ich starre dir nichts weg, _mon ami_"  
"Wieso überhaupt?", gab der Pianist zurück und begann unruhig auf dem Holz zu klopfen, erzeugte dabei einen stetigen Rhythmus.  
"Es wirkt anders." Er machte eine Pause. „Ich will in den Bild meine Liebe zu der Kunst und deine zur Musik einfangen."  
Roderich stoppte mit dem Trommeln und sah zu Francis hoch, der ihn bittend ansah. Dabei sah er allerdings nicht aus, als würde er scherzen, nein, er meinte es todernst, was Roderich zu einem inneren Konflikt führte. Normalerweise wäre er strikt dagegen gewesen, sich einfach so auszuziehen, sei es für Kunst oder Fotografie, allerdings war ihm klar geworden, dass Francis die Kunst wirklich wichtig war. Außerdem handelte es sich hierbei um die Abschlussarbeit, wenn er richtig zugehört hatte.  
Langsam führte er einen Zeigefinger an die Schläfe und begann sie langsam zu massieren.  
"Setz dich auf deinen blöden Stuhl.", befahl er war aber überrascht, dass der sonst so redefreudige Franzose einfach auf ihn hörte und auf dem Hocker hinter der Leinwand verschwand.  
Für einen Moment zögerte Roderich noch, knöpfte dann aber endlich das Hemd auf und kämpfte sich umständlich aus den Ärmeln hervor. Das weiße Oberteil blieb in einem Haufen am Boden liegen.  
"Zufrieden?", fragte er schnippisch und unterdrückte eine aufkeimende Gänsehaut.  
"Noch ein kleines Lächeln…", kam die gedämpfte Antwort hinter der Leinwand.  
"Niemals.", antwortete Roderich und widerstand der Versuchung, die Arme zu verschränken.  
Ein langes Schweigen folgte und nur das Streichen des Pinsels war zu hören, bis schließlich Francis blonder Schopf hinter der Leinwand hervorlugte.  
"Danke dir, Roderich, das bedeutet mir viel." , sagte er ehrlich und seine Miene hellte sich auf.  
"Ich lade dich hiernach auf einen _café _ein, als Dank."  
"Das will ich aber auch hoffen…"

_FIN_


End file.
